


Mastermind Makoto (Oneshot)

by R10T



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Mastermind Naegi Makoto, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R10T/pseuds/R10T
Summary: The survivors ended the killing game. They caught the mastermind: Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Fashionista, or the Ultimate Despair, the one behind the killing game. Or did they?(discontinued <3)
Kudos: 61





	Mastermind Makoto (Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, this is the first fanfic I've ever written, and I am only 13, so my writing is rather shit. I wrote this a while back but never got around to finishing it, I don't plan on finishing it now soo <3\. I'd appreciate your feedback tho!!! Thanks, (pat pat).

Junko had just been executed after being found out as the mastermind. Everyone was relieved, happy that they'd got rid of the one behind their suffering. Everyone looked around for Makoto, who seemed to have left during her execution. There was a quiet laugh from the corner of the room; they could all tell it belonged to Monokuma.  
"W-why are you laughing?" Yasuhiro said, trying to hide his nervousness.  
Monokuma wiped a nonexistent tear from his eye, "ah-haha...it's just that you're all so set on Junko being the mastermind...it's hilarious, honestly."  
"...What a-a-are you t-talking ab-about?" Toko looked down at him fearfully. Monokuma locked eyes with her before being engulfed in smoke that seemed to appear out of nowhere. All they could hear was his sadistic 'puhuhus' until the smoke faded. Instead of Monokuma standing there, or no one standing there, they saw someone they never expected to appear there. 

"M-makoto?" Kyoko said hesitantly, "you were behind this all along?"  
Makoto burst out in loud, obnoxious laughter, "Ding ding ding! You got it right~!"  
"C-come bro! You gotta be joking around, right?" Yasuhiro said hoping this was just Makoto's shitty idea of a joke. 

The room fell silent as everyone was taking aback. Makoto looked back up, "hm? Why's it gone quiet all of a sudden?" Makoto fanned his face dramatically, "oh my~ Could it be you're all smitten by my devilishly good looks?"  
"How...?" Byakuya asked.  
"Hm? How what? You have to be more specific with your question, Byakuya darling~" Makoto said as he blew Byakuya a kiss. Byakuya felt disgusted and looked away.


End file.
